The invention relates to composite materials characterized by a substrate based on vegetable materials, in particular vegetable fibres, vegetable fibre raw materials or vegetable fibre semifinished products, and by a nanocomposite which is in functional contact with said substrate and is obtainable by surface modification of
a) colloidal inorganic particles with
b) one or more silanes of the general formula (I)
Rxxe2x80x94Sixe2x80x94A4xe2x88x92xxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
where the radicals A are identical or different and are hydroxyl groups or groups which can be removed hydrolytically, except methoxy, the radicals R are identical or different and are groups which cannot be removed hydrolytically and x is 0, 1, 2 or 3, where xxe2x89xa71 in at least 50 mol % of the silanes;
under the conditions of the sol-gel process with a sub-stoichiometric amount of water, based on the hydrolysable groups which are present, with formation of a nanocomposite sol, and further hydrolysis and condensation of the nanocomposite sol, if desired, before it is brought into contact with the substrate, followed by curing.
The substrate may be of very different physical forms, and be, for example, particulate, flocculent, fibrous, strip-shaped, plate-shaped, foil-shaped, sheet-shaped or block-shaped, or have a layered structure, or be a shaped article of any desired shape.
The nanocomposite, too, may be present in many different forms. It may, for example, cover the substrate entirely or partially, as a continuous coating or covering, or may be similar to a laminate between a number of substrates. Alternatively, the nanocomposite can form discontinuous or punctiform contacts between a plurality of substrates and, for example, act as a matrix in bonding a particulate, flocculent or fibrous substrate, as for example in insulating materials.
Suitable substrate materials for the novel composite materials are substrates based on vegetable materials, in particular vegetable fibres, vegetable fibre raw materials or vegetable fibre semifinished products, wood being excluded.
Examples of suitable substrate materials are natural fibres, e.g. seed fibres, such as cotton; fruit wall fibres, such as kapok; bast fibres, such as flax, hemp, jute or ramie; and hard fibres, such as sisal or coconut. Suitable vegetable fibre raw materials are, e.g., reed and rice or cereal and straw. Suitable vegetable fibre semifinished (processed) products are, e.g., fibre bundles, threads, cords, ropes, twines and yarns as well as semifinished products, such as wovens, fabrics, knits, braids, textiles, non-wovens, felts, webs and mats.
The nanocomposite employed according to the invention is prepared by surface modification of colloidal inorganic particles (a) with one or more silanes (b), if desired in the presence of other additives (c) under the conditions of the sol-gel process.
Details of the sol-gel process are described in C. J. Brinker, G. W. Scherer: xe2x80x9cSol-Gel Sciencexe2x80x94The Physics and Chemistry of Sol-Gel-Processingxe2x80x9d, Academic Press, Boston, San Diego, New York, Sydney (1990) and in DE 1941191, DE 3719339, DE 4020316 and DE 4217432.
Here, specific examples of the silanes (b) which can be employed according to the invention and of their radicals A which are hydrolytically removable and their radicals R which are not hydrolytically removable are given.
Preferred examples of groups A which are removable hydrolytically are hydrogen, halogen (F, Cl, Br and I, in particular Cl and Br), alkoxy (in particular C2-4-alkoxy, alkoxy, such as ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy and butoxy), aryloxy (in particular C6-10-aryloxy, such as phenoxy), alkaryloxy (e.g. benzyloxy), acyloxy (in particular C1-4-acyloxy, such as acetoxy and propionyloxy) and alkylcarbonyl (e.g. acetyl). Radicals A which are likewise suitable are amino groups (e.g. mono- or dialkyl-, -aryl- and -aralkylamino groups having the abovementioned alkyl, aryl and aralkyl radicals), amide groups (e.g. benzamido) and aldoxime or ketoxime groups. Two or three radicals A may also together form a moiety which complexes the Si atom, as for example in Si-polyol complexes derived from glycol, glycerol or pyrocatechol. Particularly preferred radicals A are C2-4-alkoxy groups, in particular ethoxy. Methoxy groups are less suitable for the purposes of the invention, since they have an excessively high reactivity (short processing time of the nanocomposite sol) and can give nanocomposites and/or composite materials with insufficient flexibility.
The abovementioned hydrolysable groups A may, if desired, carry one or more usual substituents, for example halogen or alkoxy.
The radicals R which are not hydrolytically removable are preferably selected from the group consisting of alkyl (in particular C1-4-alkyl, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl and butyl), alkenyl (in particular C2-4-alkenyl, such as vinyl, 1-propenyl, 2-propenyl and butenyl), alkynyl (in particular C2-4-alkynyl, such as acetylenyl and propargyl), aryl (in particular C6-10-aryl, such as phenyl and naphthyl) and the corresponding alkaryl and arylalkyl groups. These groups may also, if desired, have one or more usual substituents, for example halogen, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino or epoxide groups.
The abovementioned alkyl, alkenyl and alkynyl groups include the corresponding cyclic radicals, such as cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl.
Particularly preferred radicals R are substituted or unsubstituted C1-4-alkyl groups, in particular methyl and ethyl, and substituted or unsubstituted C6-10-alkyl groups, in particular phenyl.
It is also preferable that x in the above formula (I) is 0, 1 or 2, particularly preferably 0 or 1. It is also preferable if x=1 in at least 60 mol %, in particular at least 70 mol %, of the silanes of the formula (I). In particular cases, it may be even more favourable if x=1 in more than 80 mol %, or even more than 90 mol % (e.g. 100 mol %), of the silanes of the formula (I).
The novel composite materials may be prepared, for example, from pure methyltriethoxysilane (MTEOS) or from mixtures of MTEOS and tetraethoxysilane (TEOS), as component (b).
The use of silanes with one or more groups R which are substituted is advisable in particular where special properties are to be given to the composite material. For example, the introduction of fluorine atoms (e.g. in the form of substituted aliphatic (in particular alkyl) radicals) can give a composite material which has water-, dirt-, dust- and oil-repellent properties.
Concrete examples of silanes of the general formula (I) are compounds of the following formulae:
Si(OC2H5)4, Si(O-n- or iso-C3H7)4, Si(OC4H9)4, SiCl4, Si(OOCCH3)4, CH3xe2x80x94SiCl3, CH3xe2x80x94Si(OC2H5)3, C2H5xe2x80x94SiCl3, C2H5xe2x80x94Si(OC2H5)3, C3H7xe2x80x94Si(OC2H5)3, C6H5xe2x80x94Sixe2x80x94(OC2H5)3, C6H5xe2x80x94Si(OC2H5)3, (C2H5O)3xe2x80x94Sixe2x80x94C3H6xe2x80x94Cl, (CH3)2SiCl2, (CH3)2Si(OC2H5)2, (CH3)2Si(OH)2, (C6H5)2SiCl2, (C6H5)2Si(OC2H5)2, (C6H5)2Si(OC2H5)2, (iso-C3H7)3SiOH, CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94Si(OOCCH3)3, CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94SiCl3, CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94Si(OC2H5)3, HSiCl3, CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94Si(OC2H4OCH3)3, CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Si(OC2H5)3, CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Si(OOCCH3)3, CH2xe2x95x90C(CH3)COOxe2x80x94C3H7xe2x80x94Sixe2x80x94(OC2H5)3, CH2xe2x95x90C(CH3)xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94C3H7xe2x80x94Si(OC2H5)3,n-C6H13xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Si(OC2H5)3, nxe2x80x94C8H17xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Si(OC2H5)3, 
These silanes can be prepared by known methods; cf. W. Noll, xe2x80x9cChemie und Technologie der Siliconexe2x80x9d [Chemistry and Technology of the Silicones], Verlag Chemie GmbH, Weinheim/Bergstraxcex2e, Germany (1968).
Based on the abovementioned components (a), (b) and (c), the proportion of component (b) is usually from 20 to 95% by weight, preferably from 40 to 90% by weight, and particularly preferably from 70 to 90% by weight, expressed as polysiloxane of the formula: RxSiO(2xe2x88x920.5x) which is formed in the condensation.
The silanes of the general formula (I) used according to the invention may be employed wholly or partially in the form of precondensates, i.e. compounds produced by partial hydrolysis of the silanes of the formula (I), either alone or in a mixture with other hydrolysable compounds. Such oligomers, preferably soluble in the reaction medium, may be straight-chain or cyclic low-molecular-weight partial condensates (polyorgano-siloxanes) having a degree of condensation of e.g. from about 2 to 100, in particular from about 2 to 6.
The amount of water employed for hydrolysis and condensation of the silanes of the formula (I) is preferably from 0.1 to 0.9 mol, and particularly preferably from 0.25 to 0.75 mol, of water per mole of the hydrolysable groups which are present. Particularly good results are often achieved with from 0.35 to 0.45 mol of water per mole of the hydrolysable groups which are present.
Specific examples of colloidal inorganic particles (a) are sols and powders dispersible at the nano level (particle size preferably up to 300 nm, in particular up to 100 nm and particularly preferably up to 50 nm) of SiO2, TiO2, ZrO2, Al2O3, Y2O3, CeO2, SnO2, ZnO, iron oxides or carbon (carbon black and graphite), in particular of SiO2.
The proportion of component (a), based on the components (a), (b) and (c), is usually from 5 to 60% by weight, preferably from 10 to 40% by weight, and particularly preferably from 10 to 20% by weight.
For preparing the nanocomposite, other additives in amounts of up to 20% by weight, preferably up to 10% by weight, and in particular up to 5% by weight, may be employed as optional components (c); examples are curing catalysts, such as metal salts and metal alkoxides (e.g. aluminium alkoxides, titanium alkoxides or zirconium alkoxides), organic binders, such as polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl acetate, starch, polyethylene glycol and gum arabic, pigments, dyes, flame retardants, compounds of glass-forming elements (e.g. boric acid, boric acid esters, sodium methoxide, potassium acetate, aluminium sec-butoxide, etc.), anti-corrosion agents and coating aids. According to the invention, the use of binders is less preferred.
The hydrolysis and condensation is carried out under sol-gel conditions in the presence of acid condensation catalysts (e.g. hydrochloric acid) at a pH of preferably from 1 to 2, until a viscous sol is produced.
It is preferable if no additional solvent is used besides the solvent produced in the hydrolysis of the alkoxy groups. If desired, however, alcoholic solvents, such as ethanol, or other polar, protic or aprotic solvents, such as tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethylformamide or butyl glycol, for example, may be employed.
In order to achieve a favourable sol particle morphology and sol viscosity, the resultant nanocomposite sol is preferably subjected to a special post-reaction step in which the reaction mixture is heated to temperatures of from 40 to 120xc2x0 C. over a period of from a number of hours to a number of days. Special preference is given to storage for one day at room temperature or heating for a number of hours at from 60 to 80xc2x0 C. This gives a nanocomposite sol with a viscosity of preferably from 5 to 500 mPas, particularly preferably from 10 to 50 mPas. The viscosity of the sol can also, of course, be adjusted to suitable values for the specific application by adding solvents or removing side-products of the reaction (e.g. alcohols). The post-reaction step may preferably also be coupled with a reduction of the solvent content.
The proportion by weight of the nanocomposite in the composite material is preferably from 0.1 to 80% by weight, in particular from 1 to 40% by weight, and particularly preferably from 1 to 20% by weight.
The substrate and the nanocomposite or nanocomposite sol are combined after at least initial hydrolysis of component (b) and in any case before final curing. Before it is brought into contact with the substrate, the nanocomposite sol is preferably activated by feeding in a further amount of water.
The contact can be brought about by any means known to the person skilled in the art and deemed to be useful for the particular case, e.g. by simple mixing of substrate and nanocomposite sol, dipping, spraying or showering, knife- or spin-coating, pouring, spreading, brushing, etc., into the or with the nanocomposite sol. In order to improve the adhesion between substrate and nanocomposite, it may be advantageous in many cases to subject the substrate, before contact with the nanocomposite or its precursor, to a conventional surface pretreatment, e.g. corona discharge, degreasing, treatment with primers, such as aminosilanes, epoxy silanes, sizes made from starch or silicones, complexing agents, surfactants etc.
Before final curing, a drying step at room temperature or slightly elevated temperature (e.g. up to about 50xc2x0 C.) may be undertaken.
The actual curing or a precuring can be carried out at room temperature, but preferably by heat treatment at temperatures above 50xc2x0 C., preferably above 100xc2x0 C. and particularly preferably at 150xc2x0 C. or above. Curing times are generally in the range from minutes to hours, e.g. from 2 to 30 minutes.
Besides conventional curing by heat (e.g. in a circulating air oven) other curing methods may be used, for example photochemical curing (UV-VIS), electron-beam curing, rapid annealing and curing with IR beams or laser beams.
If desired, the composite prepared may also be subjected to a shaping process before curing.
The invention also relates to the use of the abovementioned nanocomposite for the coating and/or consolidation of the abovementioned substrates. The term xe2x80x9cconsolidationxe2x80x9d is intended here to include any measure which is suitable for providing the substrate in consolidated and/or compacted form, and thus includes, for example, impregnation of the substrate with nanocomposite, embedding of the substrate into a matrix of nanocomposite or cementation or binding of substrates or pieces of substrate with nanocomposite. The term xe2x80x9ccoatingxe2x80x9d is taken to mean in particular a partial or complete encapsulation of a substrate with a nanocomposite in order to give this substrate, or pieces thereof, particular properties, for example oxidation resistance, flame retardancy, hydrophobic or oleophobic character, hardness, impermeability, or electrical or thermal insulation.
In particular, the present invention relates to heat insulating and soundproof light building elements formed of the composite, e.g. a slab or block of cut straw bonded by means of the nanocomposite. In this case, the composite may, optionally, be laminated with any other desired material such as, e.g., plywood slabs, wood fiber slabs, hard fibre boards or polystyrene plates. Likewise, the composite may be sandwiched between two or more of such laminate layers. These light building elements exhibit relatively high resistance to pressure and flame resistance (self-extinguishing properties).